


Later

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: They'll see each other. Later.





	Later

The first time, they don't actually meet. Gabriel sees him through the smoky tavern air. He's laughing and joking with someone and Gabriel decides he like the way his hair looks, so he follows him out. He's about to say something to the human, but the man is busy killing a vampire. Gabriel decides to catch up with him later.

* * *

Later turns out to be a very long time later, though Gabriel doesn't really notice the passing of the years. It's a different bar in a different country, but with the same kind of smoky air and cloud of noise pollution. The man looks the same as he did before, and maybe that’s even the same coat. Gabriel doesn't mind though, because he still likes his hair.

"Hello," Gabriel says, smiling, because that’s what he does to blend in.

The man smiles back, flashing white teeth and questionable intentions. "Jack Harkness," he says, holding out his hand to shake. " _Captain_ Jack Harkness, actually. And you are?"

"Thirsty."

Jack laughs easily and Gabriel decides he likes that too. Jack buys him a drink, winking at the bartender to 'make it a double'. It's a strong drink and it would burn Gabriel’s throat if he thought to let it.

"So Jack, tell me," Gabriel says, three or four or nine drinks later. He hasn’t been keeping count because he doesn’t need to. Alcohol doesn’t affect him and Jack’s paying. "Have you ever jumped off a cliff into a dark cavern without knowing what was at the bottom or if there even was a bottom?"

Jack thinks for a second about that. "No. No, I never have."

"It’s pretty fun," Gabriel tells him. "But I can think of something more fun."

They have sex against the rough brick wall in the alley. It's quick and ruthless and Gabriel's panting against Jack's shoulder before they're finished.

"Thanks for the drinks," Gabriel says afterwards.

"Anytime." Jack smiles his big smile again.

"Oh really? Maybe later, then."

* * *

Later ends up being thirty years in the past, which seems like it would be confusing but time travel is nothing for an archangel and Jack acts like he never gets confused by anything so they don’t mention it. They don’t really say anything.

They're rutting against each other on the dance floor, not caring who or what is watching them. Neither one of them has cared what anyone else thought of them for so long, it doesn't occur to them to start again now.

* * *

Later, Gabriel finds Jack smiling at a pretty redhead. Gabriel smiles at her too and it becomes a contest. She wins, of course, because the three of them end up in her bed together. Jack and Gabriel leave together, after, and it becomes a different kind of contest.

"You're following me," Jack says. A smile lurks on the edges of his mouth, but he's only half joking.

"Not really," Gabriel shrugs. He's not following anyone, he just happens to be in a lot of places.

"You never did tell me your name." It sounds like a challenge.

"You never did earn it."

Jack is a lot of things. He's outspoken, he's impulsive, he's sexy, but he's not stupid. "At least tell me who you work for. What are you?"

But Gabriel is gone. Maybe they'd catch up later.


End file.
